


Koit ja Hämarik

by BeeKing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actually like a victuuri retelling, Also not previewed bc ao3 keeps fucking up, Its a retelling and no names mentioned so its liek a translation??, M/M, Myth AU, Mythology - Freeform, Sort of au actually, also its short, and its 2:19 in the morning so yeh, dusk and dawn, estonian myth, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKing/pseuds/BeeKing
Summary: A touch lighter than air, kisses softer than feathers, those are the stolen moments the never aging lovers share for only few weeks during a year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is an Estonian myth about dusk & dawn(koit ja hämarik), the ethereal lovers who can only meet for a short time in summer, only to be parted again.   
> So I decided to make a victuuri "version" about it! Happy birthday to our beloved Viktor!!!!

Dusk, a boyish looking young man with dark eyes and even darker hair, a crown of stars dancing on his brow, who's gentle hands every night hold the setting sun.  
Dawn, his lover, a silver haired youth with cerulean eyes, every morning raises the sun with his slender, delicate hands.  
For months they do not meet, always seeing never touching, the sun sets and the moon awakes.   
Its only during summer for a short time when the light never dies and the lovers meet again. They share tender, heated kisses under the bright valve of the sky and the Dawn can be heard tenderly whispering his beloveds name as he slides his hands through the others silky hair leaving a trail of stars in his wake.   
As nothing can stay hidden from the eyes of the Old Man he calls for the lovers and blesses their union would they want it. The Dusk and Dawn then turn to the Old Man of Sky and plead for him to let them be so their love would forever be fresh and young.  
Ever since there is a time during summer, just four short weeks when the lovers find each other again under the dying light, when Dusk lets his head rest on his lovers chest for a moment too long. The gentle light of love can be seen dancing in their eyes, their cheeks tinted pink with joy. They stay there til its time to separate once again so they could meet again next year.   
The Old Man knows the importance of the meeting and during that he fills the world with bright flowers and sweet birdsong.


End file.
